


BFFs

by waffluuu



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idkwhatimdoingman, testingonao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffluuu/pseuds/waffluuu
Summary: testing on how posting works, dont mind me here.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 28





	BFFs

“Snaaaaatcher.” The smug alien had come to bug the spectre again, doing her little dance. The spectre closed his book and groaned, pinching his non-existent nose. This had been the third time this damn kid had annoyed him in the same week.

“ **Kid, Get Lost.** ” He couldn’t spare anymore time with the unusual girl as he flipped back to his spot in his book, trying to ignore the smug child cladded with purple and yellow. 

“Ohhh come on BFF! I’m kinda really bored and Conductor and Grooves don’t need me in their studio until tomorrow for their next film! Bowie is off visiting the nomads in Alpine… and MU is busy hanging out with Cookie. Come on, just like, play with me.” The brunette voiced her complaints about how bored she was, and Snatcher was about to throw the book at her face and call it a day. Alas, he resisted the urge as he didn’t want to deal with a crying and unconcious brat on his floor. He didn’t also really wanna carry her back to her spaceship. So he just flipped to the next page, ignoring the childish whines. 

The kid had grown impatient, switching to her brewing hat. Instead of her normal purple potions, there was a blue variant in her hand. She shook it real good, immediately grabbing Snatcher’s attention as she threw it at him, blowing a raspberry. Her BFF was covered in blue, throwing down his book to the floor. 

“ **You’ll be regretting that, kid! You’re basically asking a deathwish.** ” Before Snatcher could say anything else, the kid had sprinted off into the forest. The spectre yelled, floating out of his tree and chasing the girl. Hat Kid sprinted for her life, switching to her sprint hat and grabbing her teleporter. She pressed the button, and before she opened her eyes, she was back in her spaceship. In a panick, the brunette went straight for her bedroom and hid in her secret room, knowing Snatcher would be coming very soon. She snickered, feeling a little victorious for at least getting his grumpy butt off his chair. 

The hatted alien smiled, knowing she’d win another game of Hide n’ Seek. She could just hear her BFF’s groans in the spaceship now, feeling his cold and dark aura. 

But she’d wanted to make sure he wasn’t alone anymore. She’ll be the best BFF Snatcher ever had! 

**Author's Note:**

> hi there uhhh  
> im just testing on how posting on ao3 works. thought it’d be more complicated but not really i guess


End file.
